


Start a Fire

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [182]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Using Superpowers During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: He was lighting a cigarette when Seri asked curiously, "How precise are you with that?"





	Start a Fire

He was lighting a cigarette when Seri asked curiously, "How precise are you with that?"

Izumo stopped, stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "How precise do you want me to be?"

She shot him a look he could read easily, _Don't get too cocky._ But her expression turned speculative, finger running over the lighter cap. "Hot but not painful."

Which meant getting very close but not touching her skin. He glanced appreciatively over her skin again as she stretched out on the bed.

"You sure?" he asked one more time.

"Get on with it," she commanded.

"Yes, Seri."


End file.
